Dream come true part 1
by carson34
Summary: What if Callen and Nell were married before the show? What happen if the couple has a baby? Check to see how the show would be different.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey guys so I decided to write a season storyline using Callen and Nell for this storyline. It will have all the season up to date but I don't know when I am going to reach the last season.

Character Summary:

Callen: Married to Nell about three years ago. They just had their first child months after he was shot.

Nell: Married to Callen just under three years ago. She decided to take a little break from work to take care of their daughter.

Alyssa: Daughter of Callen and Nell. Age: Newborn

Chapter 1

It's been four months since Callen was shot and Nell wasn't sure if her husband should go back to work. She remember the day that she found out that he was riddle with bullets. She thought that she was going to lose him.

Flashback

Nell is about five months pregnant when she got word that her husband was shot. She rushed to the hospital to find the whole team waiting for him to get out of surgrey.

"This is wrong. How did he get shot?" Nell asked Sam as he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the baby's bump and knew that if Callen wouldn't make it that he needed to take care of Callen's family.

"He's going to be okay." Hetty said as she walked up to her.

"We don't know that Hetty. Don't make promises to her when we don't know ourselves." Sam revealed to his boss.

"Yet we know Mr. Callen and he's a fighter. I have faith in him. I would suggest that you do the same." Hetty responded to him. The doctor came into the room to find the team waiting for him. He revealed that Callen was going to be okay and should be waking up soon.

Nell walked into the hospital room where they said, he was in. He stayed a sleep for the next couple of days.

"Hey" Callen revealed to his wife.

"hi. I am so glad that you are okay. I was worried about you." Nell responded to him.

"I was not going to leave you at all. I have too to lose." Callen responded to her as he reached for her hands. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nell responded to him.

Callen was released from the hospital about three weeks later. He was happy to be home. The first couple of days were really hard. They found out what they were going to have and Callen had many doctor appointment to find out how much longer.

End of flashback

She was so happy when they found out that he was going to make it but still she did not want him to get hurt. She heard him get out of the shower. She waited for him to come into their bedroom.

"I don't think that you are ready to go back to work. I am sure that it's too soon for it." Nell told her husband as their baby started to cry. Callen went over to pick up the baby and hand her to Nell for her morning feeding. Callen loved seeing the bond between his girls grew and remember the day that the baby was born. She was born about two weeks ago.

Flashback- Baby's birth

Callen woke up to hear his wife breathing heavy. He knew that the baby was on the way so they headed to the hospital. About three hours later, they welcomed their daughter, Alyssa Faith into the world.

End of Flashback

Callen was still having flashbacks of the time that he was got shot but who wouldn't. He gave Alyssa a small kiss on the head and started to finished getting ready.

"Wait, I don't get a kiss." Nell reminded to her husband that she was still there.

"Sorry." He said as he gave her a small kiss. "I love you. I will see you later."

Sam picked him up outside of their house. He was bringing his bag and everything that he might need for a new mission. He knew that Hetty did not like his sleeping bag. She thought that it was dirty.

"Mr. Callen, you had another month to be with your girls. Please tell me that you are not going to lay that out here?" Hetty revealed to him. "Did you and Mrs. Callen have a fight?"

"No, Hetty. Nell and I are fine. We are just adjusting to Alyssa being here." Callen responded to his boss. On his first day back, everyone was surprised for him to be there. Hetty gave him an update on everything. Callen felt his hand viberate and open the phone to find a picture of Alyssa and Nell in the same photo. He loved getting photos from her.

He worked really hard and Hetty told him that he needed to stay and do extra paperwork. Unfornaturally, he fell asleep and only to wake up at two and started to headed home. He smiled when he saw the girls cuddling in their bed. He just climbed into bed and glad that it was Saturday.

The next morning

Callen woke up to find Nell getting ready for work. He was happy to see that Alyssa was laying next to him. He loves being a father to this girl. He heard Nell came out of the bathroom.

"Hey did she wake up?" Nell asked her husband.

"Yeah. She was watching me." Callen responded to her as she finished getting dress.

"Did you have to work late?" Nell asked him.

"Yeah. Hetty wants me to come and do some more paperwork. I was hoping that you guys would meet later on at the beach." Callen told her.

"That sounds good." She responded to her husband as she gave him a small kiss right before she pick up the baby so he can go get ready for work. They enjoyed their time at the beach.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter of this storyline. I should have the second chapter as soon as I can. I am either hoping Sunday or Monday. I hope that you have a great couple of days. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am just under 10k tweets on my twitter account. I am going to try to have season one done by the 15th of September which means that I have 11 days to write this entire season.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: It's time for the second chapter of this storyline. I know that Nell did not come to play until season two of this storyline but this is the way that I am going to write it. Here we go on the next chapter.

Response to reviews:

BJQ: Thank you for the review

Ilse23: I meant paperwork on Saturday. Nell's taking her first year off.

Chapter 2

Tuesday morning

They were called into work. Callen said goodbye to his girls. He could not believe that their daughter is about to turn three weeks old. Callen knew the minute that he found out that Nell was pregnant that going on undercover assignments were going to be hard to leave for a couple of days. Today was going to be a hard day since he had to go away with Sam to find the men that killed and stole something.

He knew that it was hard for Sam to understand why his buddies killed someone. It was going to be hard for him to arrest them.

"Are you sure that you want to go with me? I can always have Kensi go with me." Callen revealed to his friend.

"No this is something that I have to do." Sam responded to him.

Sam knew that Callen was just trying to protect their team and himself. It was big deal that they kept everyone safe.

The house

Nell smiled as she watched her daughter laughing at her. She was making faces at her daughter. She wanted Callen to be here so that way he did not miss anything important but he had to work today. She decided that she was going to record it with her camera and sent it to him. She didn't know when he is going to get the video of her. She got ready for lunch and then fed the baby so that way she could lay down and take a nap. She knew that Callen would be on a case so that meant that he would not get it until later on tonight.

The day was really busy with their daughter. She wished that her husband was with her. Their daughter was being really cute.

Later that night

Callen walked into headquarters since it had been a long day on the submarine with talking to Sam's old team mates. He did not know what was going on with Sam but he knew that he felt that he was being betrayed by his fromer friends. Callen picked up the phone and saw that he got a message from Nell. He opened the phone to find a video of his daughter's laughing. He wished that he could just stay home with his girls but he had to go to work. He did not see Dom coming up behind him.

"Who's that?" Dom asked him.

"She's my daughter." Callen responded to him.

"I did not know that you had a daughter." Dom responded to him.

"That's because I just started to get to know you and don't really trust you to tell you about my personal life." Callen restored to him.

"That's fine. I am sure that I would feel the same." Dom responded to him.

Callen finally made it home to find Nell waiting for him. It was almost eight o'clock at night. He gave her a small kiss.

"How was your day?" Nell asked him.

"It was good until Sam and I had to go find his seal Buddies. I wanted to see if we could do something to cheer him up." Callen responded to her.

"What day do you want to do it? That way it gives them a chance to see the baby." Nell responded to him.

"I was thinking about Saturday. I don't know if you had something planned on that day." Callen revealed to her.

"Maybe we can invite the whole team here so that way they can meet her." Callen revealed to his wife.

"Yeah that sounds good." Nell responded to him as she gave him a small kiss.

"We can call them tomorrow about the invite." Callen responded to her.

The next morning

Callen and Nell woke up and spend some time together. Callen was glad to spend time with his daughter and wife. It had been a long week for both of the couple. Callen picked up his phone and dial everyone on the team and invited them over. They needed this team bonding. Everyone loved meeting the baby. Nell had a hard time getting their daughter away from Kensi since she wanted to keep holding the baby. Hetty walked over to her and basically took the baby out of her arms.

"It's my turn to hold the baby, Kensi." Hetty responded to her team member. The baby had enough of being passed around and started to cry for either Callen or Nell to take her back. Callen walked over and picked up her from Hetty.

"I wanted some baby time." Hetty responded to him.

"however sometimes she just knows that she is done being held or pass around." Callen reveaed to his boss.

Author Note: I was going to have this first part done by September 15th but I don't know if I am going to have this first part done by that day. I figure as long as it's done that week that I should be good. I don't know when I am going to finished the first five seasons of this storyline before the start of the new season. I might be a little late. I hope that you guys will tune in on Monday for the next chapters. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I hope that you guys had a good weekend. I posted the first chapter on Thursday and then I posted the second chapter on Saturday. I hope that you enjoy this third chapter of this storyline.

Chapter 3

Callen walked into work the following week to find Sam and Kensi waiting for him. He knew that something was going. Ever since they met the baby last week, they have been asking him every single time that they saw him. He doesn't mind talking about his daughter but this is crazy. They needed to focus on work right now.

"Hey, guys. We have a new case." Eric revealed to them as he blew the wistle. They all started to head upstairs to find Vance online. He was there to give them the information that they needed.

Callen and Nell's house

Nell was trying to keep up with everything that is going on. She missed going to work with her husband and now that they had a little one here. She needed to be home. She walked into her daughter's room and smiled at her as she picked her up.

"Good morning baby girl." She said to her daughter. "I know that you miss daddy but he is at work right now. He'll be home later."

Sam's car

Sam and Callen were heading to the crime scene when Sam decided that it was time to ask him about how much life has changed since the baby arrived.

"How is the baby?" Sam asked his friend.

"She is good. She has been growing like a weed these past three weeks. I love being a father to her." Callen responded to him.

"She's changed you." Sam responded to his friend.

"I know and I think that it's for the better." Callen responded. "I meant that I can't wait to get home to my wife and child now. I remember the time that I met Nell for the first time."

_Flashback_

_Callen just walked into the coffee shop to find Nell sitting there drinking her cup. He got his cup of coffee and walked over to her._

_"Hi, is there anyone sitting here?" Callen asked her._

_"No." Nell responded to him as she started to smile. He had to admit that her smile lit up the room._

_Callen and Nell enjoyed sitting there. Callen was hoping that he would see her again. He wanted to see if she would go out with him._

_Two weeks later_

_It had been two weeks since Callen had seen Nell. He figured that she was busy as much as he was. Until one day, Callen walked into work to find her talking to Hetty. He walked over to Hetty's office to find out what's going on._

_"What's going on?" Callen asked his boss._

_"Ah, Mr. Callen, Ms. Jones here has joined the team. I believe that you two have met." Hetty revealed to him. "I would like if you would her feel welcome and show her around."_

_"of course." Callen said to her as Nell started to follow him out of the room._

_"I did not know that you work here." Nell responded to him as he showed her where she was going to be working._

_End of flashback_

The boys were still on the way to the crime scene and still talking about how much Callen had changed.

"I remember when you guys first started to date and what Hetty made you guys do." Sam told him

_Flashback_

_Over the weekend, Callen and Nell had started to date and went they got into work on Monday. They knew that they had a choice that they needed to make._

_"Mr. Callen and Ms. Jones, I need to speak to you for a minute." Hetty told them. They knew that there was a chance that Hetty found out about their relationship. "Sit down please."_

_Both Callen and Nell sat down and waited for Hetty to tell them what is going on._

_"What's going on Hetty?" Callen asked her._

_"I know that you guys are dating. It needs to stop. You guys are co-workers and don't make me pull you two apart by sending one of you to a different team." Hetty threaten them._

_"Hetty, Give us a chance to show you that we can keep our relationship out of work." Callen told his boss._

Later that night

Callen had just made it home and was surprised to find the whole house compete dark. He was happy that tomorrow Hetty had given the whole team the day off so that way they could spend time with their family. The next morning, Nell woke up to find her husband still sleeping in bed. She cuddled up against him and fell back to sleep until their daughter woke them up.

Callen loved spending the day with Nell and their daughter. He was glad that he got to be with them since during the time that he is at work, all he does is miss his family.

Author Note: It's time to end this chapter. I hope that you like this storyline. I totally spaced Monday's update for this storyline since I had to do With open arms two chapters that there was no way for an update unless I already had it written. This weekend, I am going to hopefully write and get ahead of this week's chapters since I have Bunco on Tuesday. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am really close to tweeting 10k tweets. I am hope that you have a great couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: It's time for the fourth chapter of this storyline. I know that I am not going to finished the first season this week. I am hoping to have the whole entire first season done by beginning of October. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

The house

It was early morning when Callen woke up. He had told Nell that he would be getting the baby when she cried either in the middle of the night or before he was getting ready for work so that way she could sleep and he could their daughter to go back to sleep. Nell was surprised that he would offered that since he already had a hard time sleeping as it was. Callen walked over to Nell's side of bed and picked up their daughter. He took her to the nursey and changed her diaper. After they were done changing the diaper, they headed downstairs and made the bottle. After she was done with the bottle, He finally managed to get her back to sleep. He carried their daughter upstairs and put her back to bed. He went to bathroom and got ready for work. He went back downstairs the minute that he was done. He made his morning cup of coffee and headed to work.

Headquarters

Callen got there about ten minutes later than what he normally does and that was only because he forgot his stuff and to give Nell a small kiss. He loved coming home and waking up to his family. He remember what his life used to be before Nell and their daughter. He definitely did not want his life to go back to that.

"Hey, you're late." Sam revealed as soon as he watched his friend walk in the door.

"Sorry, I forgot my stuff and had to go and get it. Not to mention that I have a baby at home." Callen told his friend.

"Yes, G. We all know about your baby that is at home with Nell. How is she doing anyway?" Sam asked his friend.

"She's really good after having the baby about four weeks ago. I am proud of her. She is a wonderful mother to our daughter. I mean that I know that we are only four weeks into parenting but so much as changed between the two of us. I am really glad that she chose to be with me for the rest of her life." Callen revealed to his friend before Eric called them up. They had a new case. The case lasted a couple of days and Callen really missed his family. He was happy that they were finally over with this case and got to head home. He walked into the house and smiled at his girls who were standing to come down from the stairs.

"Hey you, I am glad that you are finally home. We missed you so much." Nell revealed to her husband.

"I missed you too. I am glad that we finally ended that case. All I want to do is sit here with my beautiful wife and my little girl. Also just relax for the rest of the day." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss and they sat down on the couch. After a little bit, their daughter was getting hungry and they both knew that they were going to have to move to get her something to eat.

"Do you want me to make you anything?" Nell asked her husband.

"Nope, I am good. Thank you for asking. I think that I might go and lay down for a little bit. I did not get a lot of sleep when we had to work that case." Callen told her as he gave a small kiss.

"Okay." Nell told him with a small smile. She was glad that he finally got some time off. It felt like months that she did not get to see her husband. She knew that it had to be hard for him since he loved being with them. He slept for about five hours and finally came down. Nell was trying to do tummy time with their daughter and boy was she not happy about it. She knew that it was right that she got this time but also hated seeing and hearing her daughter cry. She heard Callen come downstairs and she was happy that he was awake. She did not know how much later, he was going to sleep for.

"How was your nap?" She asked her husband.

"It was fine. I felt you and the baby come in about two hours into my nap for hers." Callen said as he smiled to their daughter loving.

"Yeah she does love being with her father. I kinda get why she is like that because I love being near her father too." Nell responded to him as he gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. You know that we are going to have to figure out what she is going to wear for Halloween. It's coming up." Callen responded to her.

"Yes we do." Nell responded to him with another smile. "I am so lucky to have you in my life and our daughter's life."

"I am not going any where. I can promise you that." Callen responded to her.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this storyline. In the next chapter will be her first Halloween so leave a review teling me what you think, she should wear. Don't forget to review this chapter. Thank you so much for the ones that have reviewed all of my storylines that I have been doing. I only have two more chapters for each of them. I hope that you have a great day tomorrow and I will see you tomorrow. I hope that if you have twitter you will follow me as Carson34ff where I update everyday. NCIS:LA returns in 13 days!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: So last chapter when I went go post the storyline, I guess that the ending of it got posted twice and that's why the word count is short. I truly was happy that I had that much and now I need to play catch up. I have bunco tonight so I am going to post this before I leave.

Chapter 5

Headquarters

Callen walked into headquarters to find the place complete changed. Callen knew how much Eric loved Halloween but he also knew how much Hetty hated when someone changed the appearance of their work place. She was going to be mad the minute that she walked into the building. He just hoped that he was not there when it happen.

"Oh bugger! Mr. Beal! Do I need to remind you yet again that you need to stop changing my office around with the decorations? This is a place of business." Hetty yelled at him. Callen just started to laugh at him because it was pure entertainment.

"That's not funny Callen." Eric said getting Hetty's attention to him.

"And you Mr. Callen, You are late again. Tell me that it's the baby that made you late and not your wife." Hetty responded to him.

"It was the baby and Nell. I am sorry that I am late but I wanted spend a little bit of time with my family this morning and lost track of time. I promise that it won't happen again." Callen told her. He was only a couple of minutes this morning so he did not understand what was going on.

"Well you are needed upstairs right now." Hetty informed him

"Alright I will start heading up there now." Callen said as he put his bag down and headed upstairs to find out what's going on in the case.

"Hey what's going on with the case?" Callen asked them as he walked into the room.

"Well look who the cat brought in. I almost thought that you forgot about us." Eric responded to him.

"The case Eric." Callen told him.

"Someone was killed." Sam told his friend trying to ease the tension that he could feel.

"Okay what did we find out?" Callen asked his friend.

"That's pretty much all that we know right now." Eric responded to him.

Nell and Callen's house

Nell could not believe that Halloween was right around the corner. They had finally decided on her Halloween custome and were both excited to show everyone what they had chose to put their daughter in. Nell decided that they needed to go out and do some errands before Callen got off of work. She had to wait until she was awake from her nap. She heard her starting to cry and she went to go check on her and along with getting her ready.

"We are going to go bye bye." Nell told her daughter as she got her dress.

They headed to the car and Nell put her in her car seat. Nell closed the door and walked over to the driver side. They had to go get candy and their daughter's costume. The first place that she went to, she got most of the candy that they might needed but did not find the costume that she wanted. She decided to go to another store to see if it's there. She did not find it at the next place. She walked into the third place and still could not find it. She decided to go to party city to see if they find it. They finally found the costume and she could not wait for showing Callen the costume. She was so excited about her daughter's first Halloween.

Callen got home about two hours later. He was glad that he was home with her and their baby.

"How was your day?" Nell asked her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

"It was good. How was your day with our baby girl?" Callen asked her.

"It was really good. We found her costume. It took about three stores to find it." Nell responded to her husband.

"That's good. I want to see it. Where is it?" Callen asked her.

"It's in our bedroom." Nell responded to him. She watched her husband walked into the room and saw the costume. He walked out of the room and smiled at me. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah of course I did. I can't wait to see her in it." Callen responded to her.

Halloween

It was the night of Halloween and Callen was in the middle of case. Hetty knew that Callen wanted to be home to see his daughter's first Halloween.

"It's time to go home." Hetty revealed to them.

"Thank you Hetty." Callen responded as they got ready to headed home. He got home to find Nell finishing getting the baby dress in her costume. "She looks so cute."

They handled out the candy that they had picked up and everyone said how cute she looked. Hetty and the rest of the team stop by and saw the baby's first Halloween and she was an angel.

Author Note: I can't believe that next week I end three storylines. I might just have to post the new part of this storyline on Wednesdays October 1, 2014 so that way you guys can read it and work my brains to finished five seasons. I am still working on the next chapter but it should be posted on Saturday or maybe Friday. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will be tweeting about NCIS:LA new season and Five 0 season. I will see you guys soon for the next update. I hope that you have a good couple of days. I hope that you guys don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. I hope that you guys liked the Halloween chapter in the last chapter. I am only doing responses to reviews if they are in question form and that I know that person doesn't have twitter. Thank you so much for the past five chapters. I am pretty sure that I won't finished part one until after the new season starts. I am thinking about just writing the chapters and posting them when I get to that part or posting them as I play check up. Review and let me know what you think I should do.

Chapter 6

It's been a week since Halloween and the family is still trying to get rid of the candy. Callen had to go back to work on the next day. He woke up a lot earlier than what he normally does. He got ready for work and headed into work since he had some paperwork to do.

Nell had to take their daughter to the doctor office and she wished that her husband was going with them but she understood that he had to work. She missed work but was glad to spend it with their daughter. She was also happy to be with their daughter. She is growing too fast. She was almost three months old. She hoped that the doctor would say that she was right now track with all her measurements and weight.

Headquarters

Sam walked into the headquarters to find his friend already there. He could not believe that Callen was there since he knew about the doctor's appointment.

"Hey how come you were not with Nell and your daughter?" Sam asked his friend.

"Because we have a new guy that we all need to train so that why I am not with my wife and my child." Callen said with attitude.

"Wow, someone must have not let you slept all night." Sam responded to his friend.

"Actually she slept all night, I just did not get any sleep." Callen responded to his friend.

The doctor's office

Nell was waiting for the doctor to come into the room so they can finished the doctor appointment for both of them. She wanted to stop at the headquarters so that way the team can see her today and that way their daughter could see Callen since she did not see him before he left for work.

Callen watched as Hetty walked into the room. He knew that she had been listening in to their chat but he was having a bad day. He was talking back to Hetty and that's something that you don't do with her.

Nell and the baby

Nell and the baby were cleared for their appointment. She knew that her husband would be happy with the news about they can do at night. She was not sure if he would want to have another baby yet. Their daughter had just turned three months old. She was happy that her daughter was healthy and they were heading to his work. She had text him and said that she was on the way to his work. He responded that he would be outside when she got there.

About ten minutes later

Nell finally got to his work and pulled into the spot next to Callen's car and took her daughter out of her seat. She smiled the minute that she saw her husband.

"Hey." Callen greeted her.

"Hey." She responded back to him with a small kiss. Callen took their daughter out of her arms and smiled at his daughter. He was so happy to see her. He was missing her a lot.

"You ready to go into the office?" Callen asked her.

"Yeah, Let's go." She responded as they walked into the headquarters where they were greeted by both Sam and Kensi. Kensi went to take the baby out of Callen's hands.

"What you see me all day and don't even give me a hug and yet you see my daughter and take her out of my arms and give her hugs?" Callen asked.

"Babe, you sound a little jealous of our daughter?" Nell revealed to her husband as Hetty walked over to them.

"Mrs. Callen, It's nice to see you again." Hetty responded to them as she gave Nell a hug. She was happy to see the baby and Nell doing so well.

"hey how did the doctor's visit go?" Callen asked her.

"It went really well. He said that if I wanted to do, she could start hanging out daycare kids. I was thinking about doing it about two days a week when she turns eight months so that she gets used to someone else taking care of her during the day." Nell responded to her husband.

"That sound good." Callen said as he gave her a small kiss.

"I should take her home and get her ready for nap." Nell responded to him.

Callen spent the next few hours at work. He finally made it home around 11pm. He was happy that Nell had took their daughter to headquarters so that way he could see her before he got home.

Author Note: I hope that you guys liked this new chapter of this storyline. I found out how many parts that this storyline will have it and trust me. I think that we are already on part 6 on scheduling. I am working so hard so that way I can catch up to the new season but it doesn't look like I will do that before the end of this month. What I might start doing is working on part five so that way it's caught up and I will see you on the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will be updating about this story and the season storylines that I have going. I will see you guys soon for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Hey guys I am back with another chapter of this storyline. I am trying to at least post about three chapters per week. I fixed the part storylines and pretty much they will all have 24 chapters in them. Here is chapter 7. The Thanksgiving and Christmas chapter will be in chapter 9 along with New Years. I am excited about writing for that. Thank you all for the reviews that I have gotten in the first six chapters. Thank you for all the followers and favorites that you guys have done.

Chapter seven

Sam and Callen walked into headquarters together. They did not know what would happen today at work but they hoped it to be good.

"Guys, you are going to want to be part of this. I found out about Callen's shooting." Eric revealed as they started to head upstairs to find out what is going on.

Callen and Sam walked upstairs and found some new photos of when he got shot. He knew that this was a hard chat with him and Nell since she was upset over what happen to him. He knew that she had every right to be upset over what happen. They almost lost each other and finally worked on their way back together. Callen and Sam went to go make sure that this was the right person that shot him.

"So what are you going to do? Sam asked his friend.

"What do you mean?" Callen responded to him.

"about Nell." Sam revealed to him.

"I am just going to tell her what happen with the news about the shooter." Callen told her.

Nell and Callen's house

Eight in the morning came way too early for her. They had a lot of things to do. They were still trying to figure out what they are going to do for Thanksgiving. Her parents wanted them to fly out and spend time with them. Nell thought that it was a good idea. She dialed her mom's number and waited for her mom to answer the phone.

"hey mom." Nell revealed to her mother.

"Hey, have you put any thoughts into thanksgiving at home?" She asked her daughter.

"I haven't got a chance to talk to my husband about it yet. I would love to do it. Let me talk to him tonight about it and then I will tell you tomorrow." She told her mother. They were talking about others things for about an hour since their daughter was in a nap. She loved talking to her mom and she actually really missed her. She could not wait to asked Callen if they could do it.

Later that night

Callen walked into the house to pack some things for their undercover mission. He hoped that they would get done with the case before thanksgiving but they would not find out until they were done.

"Hey are you going to have another undercover mission?" She asked him. "I wanted to see if you want to go to my parent's house for thanksgiving so that way our daughter could meet them."

"Yeah that sounds fine. I will see you when I am done with the mission." He said as he gave her a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Please be safe." She responded to him.

"I will try." He said as he gave her a small kiss. "I will see you soon."

"Alright." She responded to him as she watched him walked towards the front door. She had this feeling that he was keeping something from her. She just hoped that he would be honest about it when he got back.

Five nights later

Callen and the team was finally down with this case. Callen could not wait to get home with his wife and child. He missed them to much and just wanted to climb into bed with his family for the next couple of days.

"I hope that you have a good couple of days." Sam revealed to his friend.

"I know, I get to talk to my wife about the information that we found out." Callen responded to his friend as he grabbed all of his stuff. Callen walked out of work and got to his car. He drove home and when he got there, he was surprised to find their bedroom light still on. He got out of the car and grabbed all of his stuff to walk into the house. He tried to make sure that he was quiet so he would not wait up his girls. He walked into the bedroom to find Nell already awake feeding their daughter.

"Hey you are back." Nell said as she got a kiss from him. He sat down on the bed waiting for his daughter to be done eating so that way he could take her.

"Yeah, We found out something about my shooting." Callen responded to her before he told her everything. She was glad that he found the answers that he needed to get but he should have just told her.

"I just wish that you would just have been honest with me when you found out about this." Nell responded to him. She was a little hurt about this.

Author Note: What do you think about having three chapters in three days? It's been a busy week for this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please don't be afraid and review this storyline. I am going to see the November man on Friday. I am really excited about seeing it. I hope that you have a good day and check out any of my other storylines. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I can't wait for the new season to start. I did change the parts a little bit. I decided that there will be twenty four chapters in each part so that way we are cleared with each storylines.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this new chapter of this storyline. It's been a busy week with getting ready the final chapters of "With Open Arms", "Forever Love", and "Innocent Love". Thank you for all the reviews on the past seven chapters.

Chapter 8

Tuesday morning

Callen and Nell were laying in bed with their daughter. Callen could not believe that she was getting closer to turning a year old. He just wanted her to be this young forever. Today they should have another busy day at work.

"So what are you guys going to be doing today?" Callen asked his wife and daughter.

"Just hanging around the house." Nell told her husband.

"I have to start getting ready for work." Callen responded as he gave her their daughter. She started to wake up a little bit but fell back to sleep. Callen got out of bed and headed to get in the shower. He could not believe that their daughter was about to be three months old. They just celebrated the first Halloween with their daughter. They could not wait until Thanksgiving to happen.

Nell watched her husband getting ready for work. She was glad that her husband was working. She wish that she could go with him but it was best that she stayed there with their daughter. They were going to start taking her to daycare in about five months. She watched as Callen went to work. Nell and the baby stayed in bed for a few more minutes before getting up. Nell made breakfast for her while the baby was in her bouncy seat.

Headquarters

Callen had just arrived when he saw Sam and Kensi arrived. He was happy to see them.

"Hey guys" He greeted them.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" Sam asked his friend

"It was good. Yours?" Callen asked Kensi.

"It was okay could have been better." Kensi responded to her friends.

"Oh that's right you had a date with with this guy that you refused to tell us on Friday." Callen responded to her.

"That's because there will not be a second date." Kensi responded to him as they walked int the doors. They had just put their bags down when Eric called them up for the new case.

Undercover

"I really hate this case." Callen revealed to Sam.

"Why?" Sam responded to him.

"Because I would rather spend it with my wife and child but no I am here working this case and we got nothing yet." Callen revealed to his friend.

"We will get it just have patience." Sam responded to him.

"I know." Callen responded to his friend.

It had been hours before they got a lead. Callen still wanted to be with his wife and child. He was glad that they had plans this weekend to do some fun things.

Later that night

Nell was getting the baby ready for bed. Callen still had not came back from work and Nell was getting worried about him. She was glad that the weekend was soon and that meant that they got to spend time with with their daughter and each other. She got her down for the night and she came downstairs to watch a little bit of television before she went to bed. It was almost ten thirty and he was still not home. She was starting to get worried about him. She knew that he was good at his job but she did not want to lose him at all.

Callen finally got home around two in the morning, He was tired so he just went up to bed. He smiled when he saw his girls sleeping away. He got changed and slipped into bed. He felt Nell move closer to him. He love having her in his arms. He fell asleep only to be woken up in about five hours by his wife.

"Don't you have to go to work?" She asked him.

"Not today. We had a bad case yesterday and Hetty said that we could have a three day weekend. You can't get rid of me so easy." Callen responded to her.

"I was not trying." She responded to him as he gave her a kiss. "We should start getting ready for our day."

"Yes we should." Callen responded to his wife. They got out of bed and got ready to go. They got the baby's things ready. They were going to the zoo and the park today. The weather made it prefect for them to do this. They were surprised to see Sam and Michelle with their daughter.

"Hey guy, we did not know that you were going to be here today." Sam revealed to his friends.

"Yeah we are just having a family day." Callen responded to his friend.

"That sounds fun and plus it's a nice to do it so why don't we all do it?" Sam asked his friend.

"That sounds great." Callen responded to his friend as they spent the rest of the day together. When they got home, they got her ready for bed and spent the rest of the night as a couple together.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of this storyline. I am pretty sure that I am going to start this season storyline when the season starts. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will be live tweeting the return of NCIS:LA. It's been a busy week for the final chapters. I hope that you guys will like the next chapters. Thank you all for the reviews of the first seven chapters. I saw in the preview of the new season that something was bad going to happen on the submarine. We all know that the boys are going to be okay since they are the main characters on the show. I hope that nothing bad happens to Hetty. The show wouldn't be the same without her. Don't forget to watch Monday night for the new season!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: It's time write the 9th chapter of this storyline. In this chapter, I will have Thanksgiving and Christmas as part of this storyline. We have almost one more week until the return of NCIS:LA and I am so excited for the return.

Chapter 9

Callen and Nell's house

It was early Tuesday morning when Callen woke up. He knew that he had to go to work but did not want to leave the girls. He started to move out of the bed when Nell started to wake up.

"Hey stop moving." She said to him

"I am sorry babe. I got to get to work." Callen said to her as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I wish that you could stay home with us." Nell responded to him as she watched him get out of bed.

"I know, me too." Callen revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss. He walked into the bathroom and was getting ready for his shower. Nell laid back down since Alyssa was not awake yet. Nell heard her husband turned off the water and come out. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead. He got ready and left for work.

Headquarters

It was a slower day then what they normally get so Callen decided that he was going to go home at five pm so he could spend time with the girls. They were going to go up to Nell's house for Thanksgiving. He walked into Hetty's office to see if he could leave early.

"Hey, Hetty can I go home since we are having a slow day? Nell and I were planning to go up to her parents house for Alyssa's first Thanksgiving." Callen asked his boss.

"Sure that sounds good." Hetty responded to him. "We will see you later on after Thanksgiving."

"Thank you Hetty." He responded as he walked out of the room. He went to grab his stuff and headed out. Sam knew where Callen was going.

"Hey G, I hope that you guys have a great Thanksgiving with Alyssa. Send me some pictures since Michelle wants to see some." Sam told his friend.

"I will try to send some photos. I will see you guys later." Callen responded to them.

"Have fun." Kensi said at her friend.

Callen got into his car and headed to the house. He sent Nell a text message saying that he was on the way home and to be ready since they were going up to her parents house. He knew that she was excited for her parents to meet their daughter.

Thanksgiving

Callen and Nell were having an amazing time at her parents. Her mom basically made sure that they got more sleep than what they normally did. Nell was not so sure about letting her mom watch their daughter since Alyssa had been their little girl and they were the ones that were supposed to take care of her.

"It's okay honey. Your mom is so good with her." Callen responded to his wife.

"I know but I can't help but worry. She's our little girl." Nell responded to her husband with a small kiss. She knew that her daughter was safe with her mother but she's a first time parent.

Later that night

They sat down and enjoyed dinner with the family. Callen had to go back to work on Monday and that meant that they could only spend Friday and Saturday night at the house. On Black Friday, Nell and her mother went shopping and had some girl time.

Christmas Eve

Callen and Nell decided to spend time at their house for their first Christmas. Alyssa was another month older and is now sitting up. Callen loved coming home to his girls. Callen and Nell were busy wrapping Christmas presents. They were going to make sure that they start a tradition with their daughter about getting ready for Santa to come. They were also making cookies. Nell was holding their daughter while he finished up getting the things ready. They finally got to bed around ten pm. Callen had surprised for Nell in the morning. He knew that she would like it.

Christmas morning

Callen and Nell woke up early the next morning. They were excited to see their daughter open her first presents but they knew that they were going to open.

Callen and Nell got their daughter and headed downstairs. They were surprised to find the team there and waiting to open presents as a family. They were considered to be a family since they have worked together for many years now. Hetty took Alyssa and sat down with her. Nell loved seeing her with Hetty. She was so interested in Hetty that it was not funny. She knew that Hetty loved their daughter. They spent the rest of the time together before Callen brought out his present for Nell. She was so happy about the present. Callen had managed to set up for a photographer to take pictures of him and Alyssa.

"Thank you I love it." She said to him.

"You are welcome. I love you." He responded to her.

"I love you too." She responded to him. They gave kisses and enjoyed the rest of the day with their daughter.

Author Note: Alright the season is about to start and next week we are changing up the schedule a little bit. I can't wait to share with you guys the new schedule. It will be coming out on Monday. Let's just say that there is going to be a ton of new writing going on and posting. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be New Year Eve and New Year day. Don't forget to join me on Monday for live tweeting during the show on Carson34ff on twitter. I hope that you will leave a review. I am hoping to post a new chapter on Friday and get at least three or four chapters done this weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Hey guys, It's Friday. I have to buy a new charger for my computer last night since something destoryed my charger. It was hard to try to find one. The last chapter had both Thanksgiving and Christmas and this one will have New Years Eve and New Years. I can't believe that we are two chapters away from being half way done with this first season. I got a couple of reviews that I need to answer this, Alyssa was an angel for Halloween.

Chapter 10

Callen was happy that he had the week leading up to New Years off to spend with his wife and daughter. They were going to head to Nell's parents house to ring in the new year with them.

"Honey, are you ready to go?" Callen shouted upstairs after he finished loading up every in the car.

"Yeah just give me a minute." Nell responded down the stairs. "I am just getting the baby dress."

"Alright but I want to get on the road soon." Callen said to her as he sat down the couch waiting for the girls to come. He always knew that they would take a long time getting ready but he hoped that they would do something to hurry up. About ten minutes later, Nell was bringing down Alyssa.

"You ready?" She asked her husband as he was just sitting there.

"yeah let's go." He responded to her as he took Alyssa and put her in the car seat. He was happy that she loves her car seats. He heard from Sam that his daughter hated riding in cars. "You are such a good girl. I love you so much baby girl."

"She loves you too but we really need to go." Nell responded to her husband.

"I know." Callen said as he finished putting her in the chair and started to walk out to the car to finish loading her up. They got into the car and headed to her parents house. They got the house and finally got settled into the house. Nell's mom smiled at her granddaughter. She was glad to see them because that meant that she got to be with her granddaughter during the first New Year that she got to experience. Callen watched his mother-in-law with his daughter. He was glad that they got to spend time with her and his father-in-law

"Someone needs a diaper change." She said to him. "I will change it."

"I got it." He responded to her as he went to picked her up.

"Let me since we haven't seen her in a while." She told to him as she moved out of the way before he could get her.

"Alright." Callen said as he gave up.

He watched his mother-in-law changed her diaper and he knew that she was a pro at changing diapers. He was glad that she was here.

Two days later

Callen and Nell were excited to spend time together with her parents. Her mom had pretty much gave them free time as she was taking care of the baby. Callen and Nell were laying bed just spending some alone time. Callen was happy that he got to spend time with his wife. He had missed her.

"I love you." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." She responded to her husband as she started to respond to his kiss. They ended up making love for about an hour before they decided to go down and see their daughter. They had breakfast and the girls decided that they wanted to go shopping and brought the boys along.

New Years Eve

It was finally New Years Eve and Callen wanted to surprise his wife with a special date during the date. He knew that he did not have to ask if they could watch the baby since they were proud grandparents. He walked down in the living room.

"Where's Nell?" Her mother asked.

"She's taking a small nap right now. She's exhausted from last night. They went shopping a little to much and she had a bad night." Callen responded to his mother-in-law.

"Okay, what's going on with you guys tonight? Do you need a babysitter?" She asked him.

"I am planning to have a special date with her and I was wondering if you would not mind watching our daughter." Callen asked her.

"Of course." She responded as he headed upstairs to go find her and wake her up.

"Hey we got a special date." He responded to her as he woke her up.

"That's good." She responded to him. They started to get ready for their date.

They had a really good date and headed home right before midnight. They got to spend time with each other and their daughter before it turned midnight.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you reveal this chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will see you next week for the start of part six. The reason that I am starting the part six so that way I don't have much to keep up with. I am hoping to get at least get about eight chapters written this weekend so that way I can just post them for many days. I hope that you have a good next couple of days since I don't know when I am going to update next. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: I need to check upon the season chapters since I went off of episode 9 and 10. I hope that you like this little back track chapter. I am also going to have to write chapter 11 with the episode too. Today we are going to go see the new movie that just came out. I hope that you like this storyline. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope that you check out next Wednesday for the first chapter in part six.

Chapter 11

-Episode 9-

Callen and the team were surprised with Abby arrived from DC. They were expecting her to show up but not in this term. It was almost Thanksgiving and they knew that they needed to get the case done quickly since they all had plans with their friends and family.

"Hey Abby." Callen greeted her.

"Hey Callen. I heard that you had a baby." Abby responded to him.

"Actually my wife had the baby. It's a little girl." Callen responded to her.

They managed to get most of the case and headed to the local bar before Abby is kidnapped. Callen calls Hetty to tell her what happen to Abby and then he calls Nell since he told her that he was on the way before Abby was kidnapped.

They had managed to find Abby before it was too late and then they got to go spend Thanksgiving together. Abby returned to DC.

- Episode 10 -

Callen knew that they needed to hurry up and find out what was going on the case. They had managed to get the answers that they needed so that they can make sure that the case is done right. It was a long night before he got home.

"Nell, I am home." Callen said to his wife

"Hey honey" Nell responded as she came downstairs with their daughter. "How was your day?"

"Long. I always wish that I was home with you and Alyssa." Callen revealed to her.

They spend the rest of the day of the night together. Callen helped put Alyssa down for the night. He was glad that he got to do this with his daughter. He wanted to be with her every day. He wanted this to be their nightly schedule.

"Don't tell mommy but I think that we are going to keep this schedule for me and you." Callen told his daughter. He watched as she just smiled. He loved his baby girl so much.

"It's too late. Mommy already knows about it." Nell told her husband.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked his wife.

"All of it." She responded to him.

"you were not supposed to be listening into the chat that I was having with my daughter." Callen joked with his wife.

"Very funny but she's my daughter too. We should switch off on who puts her to bed at night." Nell suggested to her husband.

"I like the sound of that." Callen revealed to her as he laid their daughter down and went to turn off the light. They walked into their bedroom. Nell had been to the doctors to make sure that they can resume their sex life and the doctor gave them the all clear. Nell did not know if she is really for them to do that just yet.

- Episode 11 -

Callen knew that he needed to help Sam with his friend. He knew that it was important that they find his friend. Sam had called everyone into the briefing room hoping that Hetty would not come into the room. They all knew that it would not be good if Hetty found out.

"Are we sure that we should do this?" Eric asked them.

"Yeah, we need to make sure that this boy is okay." Sam responded to them. "It's important."

"Did you clear it with Hetty?" Kensi asked him. "Because she is going to find out and she is going to be mad at all of this for this."

"No, I did not. We all know that she would say no to this." Sam responded before anyone could say something the door opens and in walks Hetty. She was not happy with anyone.

"Is this how we use the government techinolgy?" Hetty responded with angry voice.

"No but Hetty, this boy is in trouble and we need to find him. I haven't heard from him for three days and that's not normal. I normally hear something from him. Please let us find him until we get a case." Sam begged his boss.

"Fine but the minute that we get a case this get puts on the back burner." Hetty revealed to them.

They started to look for Sam's friend and finally got some good leads on the case. Sam found out that he was working for a different gang and now he had to get him out of this spot. They had a long night and Callen finally made it home to be with his girls. He walked into the house and smiled to find Nell standing there with a special surprise. They ended up making love for hours.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter. I just finished the last chapter and we are almost half way done with this first part. I haven't decided if I want to post part six of this storyline on this upcoming Wednesday or post it to the next week after. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am trying to finished this chapter done before the new episode of Five 0 is aired. I still have two hours as I am writing this. I hope that you will please review the new chapter of this storyline.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline and please make sure that you check out part six that was posted on Wednesday. I have been struggling to write this chapter for the past week and now it's time to update. I also came down with a nasty cold this week! I am starting to feel a little better but not by much.

Chapter 12

The night before

Callen had just got home to find Nell sitting on the couch. She had been thinking about returning to work for a few days when their daughter turned eight months old. She knew that Callen wanted her to spend a lot of time with their daughter but she needed to get back to work.

"Hey." He revealed to his presence to his wife.

"Hey." She said as he sat down next to her.

"What are you looking for?" He asked her.

"Daycare for Alyssa." She responded to him. She knew that her husband was upset about this choice but they had talked about this.

"Yeah but I thought that we agreed that you would not do this until she's older and not when she is at age." Callen argued to her.

"We did agree on this but I also thought that we could do it for a little bit before she turned a year so she is adjusted to this." She responded to him.

They fought more and then went to bed. Callen hated going to bed angry and not talking to his wife.

The next morning

Callen woke up the next morning knowing that there was today was a different. He and Nell had a fight about what they are going to do when their daughter turns eight months old. She turns eight months in a few weeks and they need to make a choice. He looked for his wife and she was not there at all. He got out of bed and went to their daughter's room to find her not there either and neither was Alyssa. Callen went and check out the whole entire house to find nothing. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number, there was no answer. He left a message for her to call him.

He decided to call Nell's parents to see if that she was there with their daughter. Her mom had answered the phone and told him that she was not there. He had no choice that he needed to call Eric but he needed to find his girls and make sure that his girls were safe. Eric text him back and told him that she was on the way to their house and should be there soon. He went outside to look for her car and when saw her car. He was glad that they were safe. He watched as she pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. He went down to the driveway right as she was letting their daughter out of her car seat.

"Hey, where did you go?" Callen asked his wife. He wasn't trying to be mean towards her but he was glad that she was okay and that's is what matter to him.

"We went to go check out the daycare." Nell said as her husband picked up their daughter.

"That you did not want me to go with you." Callen asked right before his cell phone rang and he knew that they have a case. "We will finished this talk later." He handed his daughter to his wife and gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek. Nell did not know why he was acting like this. This wasn't the man that she married or the father that she wanted for her daughter. She didn't understand what was going on with her husband. She watched her husband finished getting ready and heading to work.

Headquarters

Callen and Sam were talking about what happen last night to the fight. Callen felt his phone vibrate and had a feeling that it was Nell. Nell was upset about their fight too. Callen did not notice that Kensi was walking up to him.

"Who was that?" Kensi asked him.

"It was Nell." He responded to his friend.

"Did you guys have a fight?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Callen revealed to them as they got down to the case. Callen was learning about what happen in the past with his childhood. He decided that he needed to find out from Hetty on what she knew about his parents and sister. He remember that his mother was killed at the beach and that was hard for him to deal with.

"Hey can we talk?" Callen asked his boss.

"Yes Mr. Callen. What do I owe this pleasure to?" Hetty asked him.

"What do you know about my name?" Callen asked her.

"I will show you what I have found on your name." Hetty revealed to him as they got up to walk to the storage container. He was surprised on what he found. He still did not get any answers about what is going on.

The house

Callen got to his house to find Nell waiting for him. He gave her a small smile. He walk towards his wife and gave her a small kiss. He was glad that they were going to be fine and their daughter was fine too.

Author Note: I can't believe what happen in the first episode of the season. It's supposed to be really good this second episode and I am really excited. What do you guys think about the first episode? I can't believe that the Ducks lost their first game and that means that we are going down in the polls next week. I am not looking forward to that. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. Thank you for reading this chapter and please make sure that you review and let me know what you think?


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I am hoping to have this chapter and the next chapter posted before the new episode airs on Monday.

Chapter 13

Hetty's house last night

It was around two in the morning, Hetty was sitting at her couch reading her favorite book. She was about to go back to bed when her cell phone went off and it was not good. She was not expecting to heard from anyone. She decided to call Dom and find out if there is something going on. He did not answer the phone and so she called him again about ten minutes later but there was still no answer. Hetty did not know what to expect. She kept trying to call him as she went to the office to see if she could locate Dom. She did not want to alert the team since both of the boys had kids. She decided that she needed help and so she dialed Vance to tell him what's going on right now.

"Hey Vance, I am sorry to call you this late but there is something going on with one of my team. I had gotten alert about two this morning there is still no answer from him." Hetty revealed to him.

"Have you called the rest of the team?" He asked her.

"I am waiting to get word from someone saying that it's a false alarm." She revealed to him

"I would call them now." He revealed to her. She knew that it was an order and so she picked up the phone and dial the rest of them. She knew that it would be a matter of time before the rest of them came in wanting answers. She just hoped that he would be okay since she didn't know what was going on yet.

Morning at the house

Callen woke up on Tuesday morning to find his daughter starting to wake up. He could not believe that she was almost eight months. He was getting used to the idea of having her in daycare or have someone watching their daughter. He got out of bed and walked into her room to pick her up. He made her some oatmeal and gave her a small bottle after she was done. He was glad that she was a easy baby for him and Nell. He did not heard Nell coming down the stairs.

"Hey babe." Nell revealed to him.

"Hey." Callen responded to his wife.

"What time did she wake up?" Nell asked her husband as she gave her daughter a small kiss on the forehead.

"Just a little bit ago." He responded to her as she went to go make something to drink for her and started to make breakfast.

Agent needs assistance

Callen was surprised when he felt his phone went off and there was a text from Hetty saying that they all needed to get to the Headquarters. There was someone in trouble. Callen rushed to get ready and headed into work to find out what is going on.

"Hetty what is going on?" He asked his boss.

"We have an agent missing and we need to go find him." She revealed to him as the others walked into the room.

"Callen, what's going on?" Kensi asked her friend.

"Dom is missing." Callen revealed to her.

"Well we need to find her." Kensi responded to him.

"We need to go look at his place and find anything that we can find." Callen revealed the orders.

Sam's car

After searching Dom's house and his car, They were not any closer to finding their missing partner. This was hard for them since they were so close. Callen felt responsible for what happen to Dom since he was in charge of him.

"It's not your fault for what happen to him." Sam tried to say to his friend.

"yes it was. I was in charge of him and I was supposed to protect him." Callen revealed to his friend.

"G, it was not your fault on what happen to him. You do your best. We will find him as soon as we can." Sam responded to his friend as they headed back to headquarters. They could not find any more leads so Hetty allowed them to go home and be with their family.

Callen's house

Callen still could not believe on what happen to Dom. He could not help but think the way that he did. He pulled into the driveway and got his stuff ready to walk into the house. He smiled when he saw Nell and Alyssa playing on the floor. He could not help but worry about Dom and how he could not be with his family and friends right now.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked her husband.

"One of the guys are missing." He revealed to her as he picked up their daughter.

"I just know that you guys are going to find him." She said as she offered her support to her husband. She knew that he needed that support right now and that was the only thing that matter to her and their daughter. They just laid on the floor with their daughter.

Author Note: How did you guys like the recent episode of NCIS:LA. I personally love how he was trying to act like Sam for most of the episode. I wish that they would have done something with telling Sam's wife and child that he wasn't coming back. The reaction of Nell was prefect that is why I love if they would put them together. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I can't believe that we are getting close to final of this first part. I am hoping to get more writing done before I start posting so that way we are not going days with out updates. I hope that you will leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: It's time for a new chapter of this storyline. My life has been really busy and I have been trying to update this storyline but haven't done any writing until this week. You could say that I reached a writing block but I am back with a new chapter. Thank you all for the reviews on this part of this storyline. Don't forget to check out part 6 for the current season storyline.

Chapter 14

Weekend trip

Callen and Nell were trying to figure out where they were going to do this weekend. Life has gotten really busy now that Alyssa is crawling around the house and about to walk. Nell wished that her daughter would stop growing up so fast. They decided that they wanted to go camping which they knew that it was going to be hard with the baby but they weren't roughing it like the boys would do but they decided to get a cabin so that way they had somewhere conformable.

They managed to get out to the cabin and set up for their weekend. They were looking forward to having a weekend away from all the city life and just enjoy some family time which is what they needed to focus on right now.

The first night really did not go as well as they hoped. Alyssa hated the dirt in between her fingers and pretty much wanted to be held the whole time. Callen hoped that she would love the outdoors but he did not know if there was any hope for him to have a tomboy with their child.

"Babe, it's fine. She has plenty enough time to change in to a tom boy. She is just a baby right now." She told her husband.

"You are right." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I just wish that she would be like me more."

"She will but you just have to be patience." She said as they enjoyed the rest of the night together with their daughter.

Monday morning

Callen walked into headquarters with a smile on his face. He had a good weekend with his family.

"Hey how was your weekend with your family?" Sam asked his friend.

"It was good." Callen responded to him.

"What did you guys do?" Sam asked his friend.

"We went camping." Callen responded to him as they got called away on a case.

Nell was busy with a whole bunch of things to do. She was glad that their daughter loved to play on her own but she wish that she could just watch their daughter all day long. She got laundry going and also did the dishes. She saw their daughter was trying to walk, she could not believe that she was getting this big. She had skipped crawling and went straight to walking.

Later that night

Callen finally got home really late and he knew that their daughter would already be in her crib. He wasn't expecting to see Nell already in their bed too. He just climbed into bed and tried to sleep the most he could.

Monday Morning

Callen woke up the next morning to hear his daughter crying. He got out of the bed and walked toward her bedroom.

"Hey baby girl. What is going on?" He asked his daughter as he picked his daughter. He did not get an answer from his daughter. He laid her down the changing pad and changed her diaper.

Nell smiled the minute that she walked into the room. She was so glad that her husband was a good father to their child. She could truly tell that he loved their daughter. She walked into the bedroom and smiled to her family.

"hey what time do you have to go to work?" She asked her husband.

"Really soon but I want to spend time with Alyssa and you before I leave for work." He said to her with a small smile.

"Here give me her and you can go get dress while I feed her breakfast and we can go with you to drop you off at work and pick you up tonight." Nell offered her husband.

"okay." He said as he handed her their daughter and walked out of the room. Nell went downstairs while her husband went to go get a shower and get ready for work. Nell knew that she needed to go get dress and figure that she could do that right during Alyssa was eating her cereal. Callen came down the stairs to find Nell finishing getting her coffee and his. She handed her husband the cup for him. They drove to the office and dropped Callen off. Nell drove to do some errands and then headed home. It was time for nap time for Alyssa so she laid her daughter down for her nap.

Three hours later, Callen called his wife and told her that he was done with work for the day. Nell told him that she would be a few minutes. She finally got to work about twenty minutes later and Callen was waiting for her. He got into the car and they head back home. Nell knew that he could not talk about work.

"How was your day?" She asked him

"It was good." Callen responded to her as they got home. "So what do we want to do tonight?"

"Why don't we put her to bed and then let's spend time together." She offered to her husband.

"That sounds good." Callen revealed to her as they finally got home. They ate dinner and then got ready for the night.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review it. I hope that you have a great day and I should be back really soon. I hope that you decided to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you will review and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: I am trying to get this storyline done before Halloween and that means that it's time to write chapter 15. We only have ten more chapters after this chapter and then I will start on part 2. I hope that you guys will check out part 6 that is on going that is posted every Wednesday. It's almost time for Halloween and we have one more week. My goal is to finished this part before November 1st which means that I have seven days to post nine more chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Callen woke up early morning to his phone ringing. He figure that they had a case but he wish that he could enjoy a day with his family. Callen got out of bed and headed downstairs to get his clothes. He remember that Alyssa had a doctor appointment tonight and he wish that he could go to it. He did not hear Nell come down the stairs

"Hey, your phone keeps going off upstairs and it's Eric. I think that you guys have a case" Nell responded to her husband.

"I know. I was just coming down here and getting my clothes." Callen revealed to his wife as they started to go back upstairs. He went to get into the shower and started to getting ready for work. Callen came out of the shower and started to get ready for work. "So what is the plan today?"

"Alyssa has her doctor appointment and then goes to daycare for a little bit while I do some much needed errands." Nell responded to her husband with a small smile.

"Okay." He responded to her. "So have you thought about when you are coming back to work?"

"I am coming back as soon as she turns one. I am going to have a meeting with Hetty really soon about it." Nell responded to her husband.

Callen was finishing getting ready for work and headed downstairs to leave. Callen gave Nell a small kiss before he left the room.

"Please be careful today." Nell said to her husband right as he was leaving the house. She watched as her husband was leaving the house.

Two hours later, Nell was getting Alyssa ready for daycare and her doctor appointment. She really wanted her husband to be there for her and their daughter.

Headquarters

The case finally caught it's first break and Callen hoped that he could go to the doctor appointment that Alyssa had today. He walked into Hetty's office.

"Hey Hetty, can I have a word real quick?" Callen asked his boss.

"Sure, Mr. Callen. What is it about?" Hetty asked him.

"Alyssa has a check up today and I was wondering since right now we have a break in the case that I can go with them to that appointment?" He asked his boss.

"I don't have a problem with you going so go ahead." Hetty responded to him.

Callen finally got to the hospital where Alyssa was going to have this appointment and surprised Nell and Alyssa. They were not expecting him to be there.

"Hey, I was not expecting to see you here since I knew that you had a case." Nell revealed to her husband.

"I know. We had a little break and I asked Hetty if I could leave and she said that I could." Callen responded to her as he picked up their daughter and gave his wife a small kiss.

The doctor had called them back and started her apportionment before Callen knew it, his phone was starting to go off. He stepped out of the room so he could take the call since he did not want to be rude to the doctor.

"Hey Eric, what is going on?" Callen asked his friend.

"Hetty needs you back in ops as soon as you can." Eric told his friend.

"Alright as soon as her doctor appointment is done then I will be on my way." Callen revealed to him as he hanged up the phone and walked back into the room. The doctor was going over Alyssa and she was starting to get mad at the doctor. When the doctor was finished, Nell got her dress and happy again. "So how is she?"

"She is doing amazing. I would think that she would get used to me touching er but she still doesn't like still. How does she like the bath?" The doctor revealed to him

"She doesn't like it at all but she has gotten better." Callen responded to him as they finished the appointment.

After the doctor visit was finished, Callen went back to work as Nell and Alyssa went to the daycare. She loved going to see other kids and her daycare lady. Nell had two hours by herself and went to get some things done. She went shopping and headed to unload at the house. She started to head to the daycare when Callen walked into the house with their daughter.

"Hey, I was just about to go and get her." Nell said as Callen handed her to him. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It was really slow after I left you and Alyssa but we got the things done." Callen told her as he gave her a small kiss before they enjoyed the rest of the day together.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I hope that you have a great day and enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reading this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I get to go see the Best of me movie that just came out on Friday night. I am so excited to see this movie. I hope that you have been enjoying to read part six that was started on October 1st! I am sorry for the lateness of the last chapter but I am staying true this goal to finished on Halloween!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: It's time for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. I can't believe that this is the third chapter to be posted today. Thank you all that review in the last two chapters that were posted today.

Chapter 16

Valentine's day

Callen was planning to do a special date for him and Nell. Nell knew that she needed to tell her husband something special and hope that he would be okay with it. They were up at her parents house so that way they could spend some time with Alyssa. Alyssa is about to turn nine months and they both knew that they were going to start planning her first birthday party. Callen walked into the bedroom with this new dress for Nell and she smiled when she saw the dress.

"Oh my god. Callen, it is beautiful." Nell said as she saw the dress. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"I am glad that you like this dress but no I am not going to tell you where I am taking my beautiful wife." Callen responded to her as he lean in for a kiss from his wife.

"I love that you want to surprise me but I want to know where we are going." Nell begged her husband.

"Get dress and wait to find out." He ordered his wife as he gave her a small kiss. "I will be waiting downstairs."

Callen walked downstairs to find Alyssa walking around the couch. She smiled the minute that she saw her father. Callen went over and picked up their daughter. He watched as his daughter leaned into him as Nell's mother walked into the room.

"Aw, I would love to take a picture with you and our granddaughter. You are such a good father and husband. We are glad to see that you are doing an wonderful job." Her mother revealed to her son-in-law.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you say that. I would never let anything or anyone harm Nell or my baby." Callen responded to his mother-in-law.

"What would you do if there was another one added into your family?" She asked her son-in-law right before Nell started to walked down the stairs.

"Make sure that no one would hurt them or Nell. They are the only reason that I fight to keep people safe." Callen revealed to her. He was glad that he did not have to hide on what he does for a living.

"I am glad that our girls keep you coming home." She responded as Nell came downstairs with a smile on her face.

"So how do I look?" She asked her mother and husband.

"Wow you look amazing." Her mother responded to her as she turned her attentions to her husband who stood there speechless.

"Are you going to say something?" Nell asked her husband.

"Yeah, you look amazing." Callen revealed to her as he gave her another kiss. She could not believe how lucky she was to have this amazing husband and father to her child. She watched as her husband hand her daughter back to her mother. She also watched him calm down their daughter when she got upset. They also got ready to leave and they were excited about their date. Callen surprised her with what they were going. Callen surprised her with a special date night.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you and our family. You have given me so much and I am so thankful to you." Callen told his wife.

"Speaking of our family, I found out that we are expecting another baby." Nell told her husband as she watched for his reaction. He could not believe that they were going to have another child.

Callen and Nell enjoyed the rest of their date. Callen could not believe that they were expecting another baby. They ended up making love for the rest of the night.

"I love you." Callen said to his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." Nell responded to her husband. She could not believe that she was going to have another baby with this man.

"So when are we due?" Callen asked her.

"When Alyssa is sixteen months old." Nell responded to her husband.

"So we are about two months pregnant with this baby?" Callen responded to her with a small smile. "So when do we want to start telling people?"

"Let's wait until we are five months pregnant and know the baby's gender." Nell responded to her husband as he gave her another kiss. They were really excited about this pregnancy.

The next morning

Callen woke up to find Nell not in bed. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to find her out cold. He rushed to her side and tried to wake her up.

"Nell you need to wake up." He said as he tried to wake her up some more.

Author Note: No the baby that Nell is pregnant with right now is not the same baby that they have later on. Wow, I can't believe that we are on the third chapter in one day. I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you check out the current part of season six and please make sure that you review it. I should hopefully be starting part 2 really soon. I am hoping to get at least this part done before Halloween and that means that I only have seven days to finished this and start writing part 2. I hope that you have a great night and make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for the next set of chapters.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. I know that I just posted three chapters on Friday but I did not want to go almost a month without updating this storyline again.

Chapter 17

Callen finally managed to get Nell to wake up. She was in so much pain when she woke up. Callen knew that he had to rush his wife to the hospital. They got to the car and he was happy that Nell's mom was staying with Alyssa for that time because it was hard enough to worry about the baby that she was carrying then trying to make sure that Alyssa was in a safe place. They finally got to the hospital and waited for the doctor to see them. It turned out that Nell had a suffer a miscarriage.

"I can't believe that we lost our baby." Nell revealed to her husband as they were getting settle in the bed.

"It's okay. The doctor said that we could try again with in a few months." Callen responded to his wife. He was trying to keep her hopes up.

"I don't know if I ever want to live through this pain again." Nell responded to her husband.

"I know that you might feel that right now but let's just give it time." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Okay." She said to her husband.

They got home to find her mother and father waiting for them. They wanted to know what was going on with their daughter.

"Hey mom." Nell greeted her mother as she gave her a hug. "Where is Alyssa?"

Callen figured that she just wanted to spend time with their daughter but she also needed to rest. He knew that it would be hard for Nell to get through this. It was also his child too and it would have a hard time understanding. Nell's mother watched her daughter walked up the stairs. She figured out what happen and went upstairs to her daughter.

Nell's mom came walking into the room after her daughter. She wanted to know what was going on with her daughter. She hoped that she would tell her.

"So what's going on?" She asked her daughter.

"Mom, I am not ready to tell you about it. I just need time for a little bit." Nell responded to her mother as she check on Alyssa.

"Did I ever told you that you were supposed to be a big sister?" Her mother asked her.

"What do you mean mom? Were you pregnant after you had me?" Nell asked surprised that she did not know this about her mother.

"I was pregnant. I lost the baby about 12 weeks in to the pregnancy." Her mother revealed to her. Nell could not believe that her mother was pregnant with another child but decided not to have another baby. "I want you to tell me what's going on."

"I was pregnant. I was eight weeks that I lost this baby. I just told Callen last night about this pregnancy and we were so excited. I don't know if I even want to have another baby." Nell revealed to her mother.

"Sweetie if I could back and have another child, then I would. I would want you to have another brother or sister." Her mother revealed to her daughter. Nell was surprised about this and thought that maybe they should have another baby.

Two weeks later

Callen and Nell are back in LA and he knew that he needed to go back to work. He also knew that he needed to be careful since the past two months he already had two tickets. He knew that if he got another ticket, he knew that Hetty would be mad. Monday morning came around and Callen woke up around ten in the morning. He needed to be at work at eight. He had to rush to get ready and then got pulled over yet again. He knew that he was going to have to face the music. He walked into the office and knew that he was in trouble with the face that Hetty and Sam was giving him.

"Mr. Callen, you are needed in my office right now." Hetty revealed to him in a mean voice. Callen walked into Hetty's office and waited for her to come into the room.

"I am sending you to traffic school and you must compelte it before you come back to work. You have gotten three tickets in the past few weeks and it needs to stop." Hetty revealed to him.

"Hetty, I am sorry." Callen responded right before he left and went to traffic school. He was there pretty much all day before heading home. He was glad that he did not have to go back there tomorrow. He walked into the house to find Hetty and Nell sitting there. He watched Hetty cuddle with Alyssa. Nell saw him and got up.

"Hey." She said in a whisper. "What happen today?"

"I got pulled over again and Hetty sent me to school to learn not to get another ticket again." He said to her as he watched her starting to laugh at him. "Hey, don't laugh at me."

"I am sorry but I can't help it." Nell told her husband as she gave him a small kiss. They spent the rest of the day with their daughter and went to bed knowing that tomorrow would bring a new day and who knows another ticket for him.

Author Note: I told you that the baby was not their son. Don't worry they will have another child later on during the season. I hope that you enjoy this storyline and please make sure that you review this chapter. I hope that you have a great night. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you for the next chapter and please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: It's Halloween week and that means that I want to try to get this storyline done. Here is to chapter 18! Chapter 19 is going to be posted really soon! It's almost Halloween!

Chapter 18

Four months ago

Nell was just brought home from the hospital after the miscarriage of their baby. It hit her really hard and he knew that she would need to heal before they even through about having another baby. Callen was getting ready for work when Nell walked into the room.

"Are you sure that you don't to stay home and spend time with us girls?" Nell asked her husband.

"I need to go back to work." Callen responded to her. "The team needs me right now to get to back to work."

"You just don't want to be in the same room as me." Nell restored to her husband.

"Come on that's not true. You know that I would love to spend more than just the week with you but Hetty wants me back. You can call me all day today if it makes you feel better. It would actually make me feel better too." Callen responded to her as he walked closer to her and gave her a small kiss.

"Alright." Nell responded to her husband as she gave him another kiss right as their daughter started to cry. Callen watched as she left the room and went to go picked up their daughter. He smiled when she walked back into the room with their daughter so he can say goodbye for the day. Callen left the room and headed into the work. He finally got there to find Sam waiting for him.

"Hey how is Nell doing?" Sam asked his friend.

"She seems to be doing okay. I don't know what's going on with her" Callen told his friend as they walked into the office.

"Why not?" Nate asked him revealing that he is there.

"Because we haven't been able to talk about the miscarriage because it's too hard on us. We lost our child Nate." Callen said right before he head upstairs. He could not believe that he got defensive against his friend but he acted like he was doing something wrong. It felt that he was blaming Callen for the miscarriage.

About twenty minutes later, Hetty came walking into the room and wanted to talk to Callen.

"Mr. Callen, we need to talk" Hetty told her friend.

"What about?" Callen asked his boss.

"I need to talk to you about your wife." Hetty responded to her. "you need to go home and talk to her about this. I won't let you come back to work until the talk and find out what is going on."

Callen went home and walked into the master bedroom to find his wife sitting on the bed.

"Hey what are you doing home?" Nell asked him as he came walking into the room.

"Hetty sent me home. I guess that we were talking though things after our miscarriage. She won't let me come back to work." Callen revealed to his wife which spark an two hour talk. He was happy that they talked about their miscarriage.

Present time

Nell could not believe that it was Mother's day and it was her very first Mother's day. She was happy to be able to spend it with Callen and their daughter. She could not believe on how much her life has changed in the last year. She woke up and heard Callen bringing up something and then stopping at Alyssa's room. She figured hat he might have made her some breakfast and was bringing it in bed. She started to get out of bed when he walked into the room.

"Babe, you need to get back into the bed." Callen revealed to her. He did not want her to move. Ever since the miscarriage, it had not been the same between them.

"I know but at least let me get Alyssa from you since I can see that you have your hands full." Nell told her husband as she walked to get their daughter.

"No babe. You need to get in bed and let us serve you." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small smile.

"Which is nice but I love spending time with our family together? I want to eat downstairs with you and Alyssa." Nell argued with her husband.

"Why don't we comprised and I will bring up Alyssa and my food?" He comprised to his wife.

"That sounds good." She said with a small smile. They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast and was looking forward to their date together. Callen had many surprises in store for his wife.

Author Note: The second part to the Mother's day will be add in next chapter. I hope that you eguys enjoyed it and please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you don't forget to reveiw and let me know what you think of this chapter. I decided to cut chapter 25 and just have 24 chapters so we only got six more chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: I hoping to finished this storyline this week but I only got to this chapter. I am glad that I actually brought season one and two to help with this storyline. I hope that you like this new chapter. I am still going to try to posted and write the rest of this storyline in the next two days. Thank you all for the reviews.

Chapter 19

Both Nell and Callen was still having a hard time since the miscarriage of their second child. Callen decided that it might help to have Nell's parents here to help with their daughter since he had no choice but to go to work. He did not want to leave her alone.

"Hey." He greeted his wife as he got out of the bathroom.

"Hey." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. "Do you have to go to work today?"

"yes i do." Callen responded to his wife.

Headquarters

Sam decided to get to work early so he can talk to Hetty about Callen. He knew that his friend was not handling the miscarriage really good.

"Hetty, can we talk about G?" Sam asked her as he sat down on the other side of her desk.

"What about?" Hetty asked him.

"I don't think that he is handling his wife's miscarriage really well. He has became more focus on his work than being at his home. We need to talk to him about this. He needs to heal a little bit before coming back to work." Sam responded to his boss.

"I will try my best but if he doesn't want help than we can force him." Hetty responded to him.

Nell was sitting on the couch after her husband left. She knew that their marriage was hard on her but she had no idea on how her husband felt. He wasn't sharing what he was feeling. She knew that it had always been hard on him to share what he was feeling but this was about their family. She decided that she would talk to him tonight about it. Nell heard their front door being knocked on and she got up to open the door and was surprised to see her parents standing there.

"Mom and dad what are you doing here?" Nell asked her parents. She was surprised to see them standing there.

"Your husband called us and said that you guys needed some help." Nell's mom revealed to her.

Callen walked into headquarters with his stuff. He was surprised to find Nate standing near his desk when the last conversation that he had with Nate did not go the best way. He really did not want to talk about anything with him.

"Hey, Nate." Callen greeted him.

"Hey Callen, can we talk about what happen last time?" Nate asked him.

"no I am good without talking." Callen responded to him. He started to walk away.

"Callen, listen to me for a second." Nate said to his friend as Callen stopped and turned around.

"Look, I know that you feel that Nell's miscarriage is my fault but it's not. Things happen like this all the time." Callen responded to him.

"Callen, I wasn't blaming you on what happen to Nell." Nate responded to him. "I am sorry that you felt that way."

"Then what do you want?" Callen asked his friend.

"Your whole team is worried about you. You are not dealing with it." Nate responded to him.

"Don't you dare tell me how I am supposed to be. I lost one of my babies. Nell and I are having issues from the miscarriage but we will work it out." Callen responded to his friend as he walked away. Nate knew that he needed to talk to Nell about what is going on with her husband. He walked to his car and started it. He arrived to Callen and Nell's house and knocked on the door. Nell answered it and quickly stepped out.

"Hey what's going on with him?" Nell asked her friend.

"He is not handling this well. He thought that I was blaming him for what happen to you." Nate responded to her.

"I don't understand why he would think that." She responded to him.

"I might have came off like that. I did not mean to do that." Nate responded to his friend. "Callen needs someone that he can talk too and feel safe. I suggest that you try to talk to your husband about what happen and how he is feeling with it."

"I will try my best but I don't know how he is going to react to it. What else did he say?" Nell asked wanting to know what is going on with her husband.

"He shut down after that." Nate responded to her. Nell was truly worried about her husband now and knew that she needed to talk to him about this.

Author Note: Alright, I have five more chapters left in this storyline and I hope that you enjoy this. It has been a busy week and I hope that my sister won't need my computer tonight since I got a lot more chapters to write. I decided to pull my first all nighter since a couple of years ago so I can get caught up on this storyline. I hope that you have a great read and make you review. What do you think is going to happen with Callen and Sam and later Callen and Hetty talk? Do you think that it's going to be a bad talk or a good talk? Do you think the chat between Callen and Nell will either heal or damage their marriage even father? I hope that you review and let me know what you think of this. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: We are on the final four chapters of this storyline and I am hoping to finished them before midnight on November 1st. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 20

Callen walked into the headquarters after having his fight with Nate. He truly felt bad about the way that he was acting but this was his personal issue to work throu with his wife. He need to make sure that Nell was going to be okay before he started to feel his feelings with her. He did not want to overwhelmed her with all these feelings. He was supposed to be the man of the house and not this man that could not take care of his family. Callen looked over to see his friend Sam with Hetty. He wonder what was going on so he walked over to them and watched them start to be quiet.

"What are you guys talking about?" Callen asked his friend.

"Oh nothing." Sam lied to his friend. He could tell that his friend was lying but he had no choice.

"You are lying to me. What is going on?" Callen responded to his friend. "Are you guys talking about the miscarriage and how I am dealing with it?"

Sam knew that they got busted for talking about it. Callen was upset by this deeply. He would have through that they would have came to them and they did not.

"Mr. Callen, we are just worried about how you are handling this. It's a big deal and you are not handling it very well. You need to talk to someone." Hetty responded to him.

"Hetty, I need to stay strong for my wife and child. That is the most important thing that I could do for them." Callen revealed to her. Callen knew that she was right about this but he could not help change anything and therefore he feels helpless.

"G, they need you to be there for you but you also need them to be there for you. Nell text me earlier and said she was worried about you." Sam revealed to his friend. He was truly worried about his friend.

"Fine I will go talk to my wife about how I am feeling but no one else." Callen revealed before he left the room. Both Sam and Hetty that he was being silencer about this. They were truly worried about him.

Callen was on the way home and could not believe what had happen. He had yelled at Nate and he knew that he needed to say sorry about it. Nate was not to blame about their miscarriage. He needed to heal for a little bit and the only way to do that is to come clean to his family. He was hurting. Callen pulled into the driveway and turned off the keys. He took them out and got himself out of the car. He walked to the front door and went inside. He found Nell and Alyssa playing on the floor.

"Hey honey you are home early." Nell revealed to her husband.

"yeah well I had another issue at work." Callen responded to his wife. "I yelled at Nate and pretty much blaming him for everything."

"Why would you do that? Nate is only trying to help us. We suffered a horrible loss of our own baby. Callen I know that you don't want to talk about it but we have no choice. We need to heal from this." Nell begged her husband. "Why don't you tell me what you are feeling?"

"I feel less of a man since I can't handle this." Callen revealed to her.

"You are more than a man that you are willing to admit this. You could not do anything wrong that would make us hate you. We are going to have another baby in the near future. You just have to believe in us and in our marriage better yet, you just need to believe in me." Nell said to her husband as she gave him another small smile.

"I love you. Do you know that? I know that you are hurting and here you are trying to make me feel better. Thank you for that." Callen said as they started to kiss. Talking about the miscarriage was healing him and that is what he needed. He needed to be heal. They both needed to be healed. He just hoped that this was a fresh start for the both of them. They spent the whole night with their daughter. Callen got her ready for bed while Nell cleaned up downstairs. She did not heard her husband walked down the stairs after finding getting their daughter down for the night.

"Hey." He said as he saw her jump. "Did I scare you?"

"No." She said as she gave him a small smile. She leaned in and they kiss. They stayed up for another hour before heading to bed.

Author Note: Happy Halloween to all of the fans. I was planning to have this storyline done by yesterday but this week was super crazy. Next week I only have 3 days of work so it should be better. I am going to try to get a lot of writing done by Monday morning so that way I don't have to worry about it. I was almost to the point of getting ready of the schedule all the way and just posting when it is done. I hoped that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review. I got 5 hours to post chapters 21-24 of this storyline and all of my Halloween storylines. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Also please follow me on my blog where I am going to start blogging the new month posting. Thank you for reading and please make sure that you had a safe Halloween. I will see you soon for the next part of this storyline.


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: I can't believe that we have 30 reviews and counting. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that check out part 2 that will be coming out mid November. I haven't set a official date yet! I know that I want to be well into the writing season before starting posting it unlike this one. I can't believe that we only have three more chapters until we are done with this part.

Chapter 21

It's been two weeks since their talk and Callen and Nell are doing much better. The miscarriage was really hard for them as a couple and individually. Callen and Nell were excited to see what their daughter's first birthday would be like. They could not believe that her birthday was in a few weeks. Callen heard his daughter starting to wine and he got out of bed. He wanted to make sure that Nell stayed asleep so he hurry up and got her before her mother woke up.

"Hey baby girl. Did you have a bad dream?" Callen said as he picked up his daughter. He moved her closer to him and he felt her wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay baby girl."

Nell woke up that morning and knew that she wanted to take Alyssa to find Callen's prefect father's day gift. She knew the best time to go was when he was at work. She got out of bed and check to see if Alyssa was awake and she was not in her crib. She figured that Callen had Alyssa since she heard him talking. Nell came down the stairs and smiled the minute that she saw her husband and daughter sitting on the couch.

"Hey what are you guys doing down here?" Nell asked her husband and daughter.

"I think that she had a bad dream." Callen responded as his daughter just cuddled into him more.

"It's so cute to see you and our daughter together like this." Nell revealed to her husband.

"Thanks. I do try my best." Callen said to his wife with a small smile. It felt good to smile again. He was glad that their family was moving past the miscarriage. He could not believe that he almost lost his family because he would not share his feelings with his family. Nell laid down on the couch next to her family. She was content with just him and their baby girl. If they were to have anymore children or not than it would be okay to her.

"I love you." She said to her husband as she gave him a small kiss.

"I love you too baby." He responded to her.

They spent about an hour before he had heading to work. He really wanted to spend more time with his girls. After Callen left for work, Nell and Alyssa were getting ready for the day trip to find her husband's gift. They finally got his gift and headed home to wrapped it before he got home. Alyssa sat on her play mat and played with her toys while she wrapped his present. She heard her cell phone beep and knew that Callen was on the way home. She put everything away right before he pulled into the driveway.

A couple of days later

Callen was excited since it was his first father's day with their oldest daughter. They were so excited to see his face. Nell had took her daughter out of crib and took her downstairs to make Callen some breakfast in bed. She was too late when he finally came down the stairs.

"Hey there is my beautiful girls. What are you doing?" He said to her as he gave her a morning kiss on the forehead and then went over and gave their daughter a small kiss on her forehead.

"Well I was trying to make you breakfast but that did not happen." She said to her husband "Since someone did not stay in his bed."

"Oh I get it. You were trying to surprise me like I did with you on Mother's day." He responded to her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you for that."

"I love you too." She said as he gave her a kiss. "Happy Father's day."

"Thank you honey." He responded to her as he gave her another kiss. They ate the breakfast that Nell made them.

Callen and Nell went to Sam's where they celebrated Father's day. Callen was surprised by what Nell and Alyssa got for him for Father's day. Callen and Nell returned home with their daughter and got her ready for bed. Callen climbed into the bed and enjoyed the rest of the night.

"Thank you for the father's day gift. I did really love it." Callen said as they started to make love. The next thing for them to celebrate was their daughter's first birthday. Callen and Nell knew that there would be stressful things.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you check out part six. I am so busy to work on the rest of the chapters. I am going to try to finished this storyline tonight but there is no exact chance that we will be done with this storyline. Please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. This chapter would have been done sooner if I was finished with the other storylines that I had to keep up to date with. Please make sure that you check out part six and review. I know that it's really hard to read the other part first since there is a ton of new information. Please make sure that you check out my blog and twitter account as Carson34ff where I posted all the time. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note: I hope that everyone had a nice Halloween. I have been a little busy today and won't be able to post Halloween storylines until tomorrow hopefully. I am really working on finishing this part of the big storyline by 11:59pm. I got about an hour and half until it's November 1st.

Chapter 22

It was fourth of July and the couple was getting ready to celebrate their daughter's first Fourth of July. They did not know if their daughter was going to be happy with the fireworks.

"Are we sure that she is going to like this?" Callen asked her as they were picking out the first fourth of July.

"I don't know. I want to make sure that she looks cute for the picnic tonight." Nell responded to her husband.

"She always looks cute." Callen responded as he looked down on his daughter. "You tell mommy that you always look cute."

"You are supposed to say that." Nell told her husband with a smile. She was glad that their marriage was back on track and they did not have to worry about anything or anyone coming between them. She held up two of the outfits that she picked out hoping that her husband would tell her which one. "Which one?"

"You know that I hate shopping, just pick one so we can go home and watch a movie." Callen said impatiently.

"Be patience babe. This takes time." Nell responded to him. "I will tell you what. We will get both of them and then we will go home. How about that?"

"That sounds good." Callen responded to his wife with as he gave her a small smile. They bought both outfits and headed home. Callen got his daughter down for her nap and headed back downstairs to watch "Independence day". He sat down on the couch and watched his wife cuddle into him. They enjoyed the rest of the movie together.

Their daughter woke up right as the movie got over and they got her ready for the party. They drove to the party where she was past along from Callen's team. Hetty would not give her up nor would Alyssa let her. Callen was glad that there was a special bond between his daughter and Hetty.

Nell walked over to her husband's side as Nate was coming up to him. Callen knew that he needed to say sorry about what happen after the miscarriage.

"Hey Nate, can we talk for a minute?" Callen asked his friend.

"Sure what about?" Nate responded to him.

"The behavior that I showed before I talked it out. I am sorry about. I hope that you will forgive me." Callen responded to his friend

"of course." Nate responded to his friend. "Let's pretend that it did not happen."

"Alright let's go." Callen revealed to his friend as they enjoy the rest of the event. Alyssa was getting mad that she was not with her mother and father.

Callen walked over to his boss and check on their daughter before taking her. Alyssa calmed down the minute that she felt her father near her.

"It's okay baby girl." Callen said to his daughter as he calm her down. He walked back towards his wife and smiled at her. "I think that she is ready to go."

"Alright baby." Nell responded to him as they got ready to go. Alyssa fell asleep right before they got home. Callen took her out of her seat and took her upstairs for bed. Callen came into their room to find Nell waiting for him. "You are such an amazing father. Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"I love you too baby." He said to her as they started to make love. They both fell asleep before midnight.

Callen and Nell had made plans to go to her parents that weekend. Nell was really excited to go to her parents since it's been a few weeks since they last saw her parents. Nell was getting ready for the trip since Hetty gave Callen Friday so they could head up around the time he got off. Callen arrived about five pm and they were out of the door around seven. They got to her parents house around ten who were waiting outside when they got there.

"Hey mom." She said to her mother. She was so happy to see her.

"Hey baby girl." Nell's mom said to her with a small smile. They got to spend about three weeks together before heading back home.

Two weeks later

Nell had a doctor appointment and the doctor gave her an all clear to try to have another baby again.

Nell left the doctor appointment to head home. She could not believe that she was given the all clear. She did not know if she was ready to have another baby.

Author Note: it's time for another chapter to be finished. We have two chapters left to go and I am getting pretty tired so I don't think that I am going to finished this storyline on October 31, 2014 but I will get it done tomorrow hopefully depending how long it takes to take down all the decorations which reminds me I need to take down the tape on my dad's truck before I go to bed but we will do it tomorrow. I have to remember to take a picture and post it on twitter. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you guys will follow me on my blog. The link will be posted on my profile every new month. I was really close to the new part of this storyline. Please do not forget to review all the chapters that were posted today. Thank you for making this storyline a success!


	23. Chapter 23

Author Note: Alright so I did not make my goal but I knew that I could finished this storyline today and post the Halloween storylines that I also have to work on today. Here is chapter 23 and we only have one more to do. I hope that you had a great Halloween. Please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you everyone for your reviews on the last 22 chapters.

Chapter 23

Nell walked into the house and was surprised to see Callen standing there since she left their daughter with the babysitter.

"Hey what are you doing home?" She asked her husband.

"Not a busy day and I was actually trying to make it home before your appointment but I did not make it so I decided to spend some time with Alyssa." Callen told her as she walked up to him with a smile on her face. "how did your appointment go?"

"It went fine. The doctor actually released me since our miscarriage to get pregnant again." She revealed to her husband with a smile on her face. She watched as he reacted to it. She could tell that he was okay with her being okay after the miscarriage. He knew that the whole thing was hard on both of them but mostly her. They were finally healed from it. They spent the rest of the night together.

Callen woke up the next morning to hear his cell phone going off. He figured that they had a new case and so he got out of bed and headed to get ready to go to work. He figured that it was going to be busy day. He gave her a small kiss and then headed to check on their daughter before leaving the house.

They started to work through the case which ended up Callen going undercover. Callen could not believe the minute that they found out that there was something going on and his cover was blown. He knew that they needed to find and make sure that Nell was okay. He did not want to see his family hurt at all. He had to protect them. Sam knew the minute that Callen's cover was blown that he needed to make sure that Nell and Alyssa were safe. He ran to his car and headed to Nell's house.

"Nell?" He asked as he knocked on the door. He waited until she came to the front door and open it.

"Hey what's going on?" Nell asked her husband's partner. She could tell that something happen to Callen. "Where is my husband?"

"There was an issue at the ops that made the mission that he was working on not good. His cover was blown and that means that I need to get you some where safe." Sam revealed to his friend's wife. "I need you to go and get Alyssa and some things and I am going to take you over to my wife and have her protect you."

"Alright." Nell responded to him as she started to make her way upstairs to go get her daughter. She hoped that her husband was okay. She was honestly worried about her husband. She wanted her husband to be okay. She came back downstairs to find Sam waiting there. He took Alyssa out of her hands and she was glad that Alyssa was okay with it because normally she is not okay with others taking her out of her parents arms. Sam leaded the girls out of the house and took them to the car. Sam took them to his house.

It took Callen about three hours to find somewhere safe to stay until his team can pull him out. He hoped that his girls were okay but there was no way of knowing since it was not safe. It was three hours later when he finally was given the all clear by his team to come back. Callen sat on the couch and waited for his friend to get back with his wife and child. Sam and the girls arrived about twenty minutes later. Callen stood up the minute that he saw them. Callen felt her wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's go home" Callen said to her as he finally got her let go of him. They walked out of the headquarters and headed home. Nell knew that it was going to be hard for him since what happen to him while out of there. Callen spent the rest of the days with her and the girls. Callen got their daughter in bath and then bed before heading down the stairs to find Nell waiting for him.

"Hey what is in that mind of yours?" Callen asked her.

"I was just thinking that we could have lost you today." Nell responded to her husband.

"But we did not lose each other. We are still here." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Please promised me that you will stay safe." Nell responded to him.

Author Note: It's time to end this chapter. We are so close to finished this part and soon we will be starting the next part of this big storyline. I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. I should be finishing this storylne today. I am hoping to have this storyline done by six pm tonight. I am off to write the last chapter of this storyline. I hope that you guys will follow me on the blog which the link is in the profile that was just updated. I am hoping that this week will calm down by a lot so that way I have enough time to write. Please do not forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	24. Chapter 24

Author Note: it's time to post the final chapter of this first part of Dream come true! Thank you to all those whole either read and review or just checking out this storyline. I hope that you will be joining me for the next part of the storyline.

Chapter 24

It was the week before their daughter's first birthday and neither Callen or Nell could believe that their daughter was almost a year old. They could not believe that she was going to turn a year old. Nell remember that just last year she was pregnant with Alyssa. Callen heard her wake up and he went to go check on her since Nell was in the shower already. Alyssa had decided to sleep in for a little bit. Alyssa started to smile when she saw her father. She had just started to pull herself up when he reach the crib.

"Good morning, baby girl." He said as he picked her up out of the crib. He pretty much took her over to the changing table to change her diaper and get her into her outfit. Callen was happy that Nell decided to wait to do birthday shopping until he could be there with her to pick out the supplies for the birthday.

Callen and Nell got all the invitations done and then got the decorations done. Callen could not believe that her birthday was tomorrow. She was going to be one years old. He was going to have one year old little girl. She had just started to walk a little bit and both of them were so excited for her. Callen had put her down for a nap since they were going to take her out to play in the pool. She woke up about two hours later so they decided to get ready for the pool. Nell got all of their things ready while Callen was getting her dress. He finally came downstairs with their daughter in her swim suit.

"Mommy, we are ready to go." Callen told his wife.

"Alright let's go to the pool." She said to her husband with a small smile. They were out the door in minutes and heading to the pool. They ended up playing for a couple of hours in the water until Alyssa started to show signs that she was done in the pool. Callen got her into bed and then started to take a nap with Nell.

"That was fun." Callen said to his wife while giving her a small kiss.

"I am" Nell responded to her husband.

The next morning came and it was time to celebrate their daughter's first birthday. It was her first birthday. Callen heard her start to cry a little and he went to go check on her to make sure that she was okay. He took her out of the bed and then went to go back into their bedroom. They spent most of the morning in bed together watching the movie.

"So what do you want to do to celebrate our daughter's birth?" Callen asked her.

"I don't want we should do. Maybe we should try to take her out for lunch or something. It's not like she is going to remember it so it would be more for me and you." Nell told her man with a small smile.

They ended up heading for lunch and enjoy the rest of the night together. The birthday party went really good. They loved their daughter's first birthday together with their friends and family.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I am glad to say that I finally finished a storyline just under two months but still have a huge word count. I hope that you will check out part 2 that will be posted really soon. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it. Also don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Also don't forgot to check out our blog that link is posted on my profile page. I will see you soon!


	25. Part 2 is coming!

Hey guys,

I know that it's been 14 days since I posted something about Dream come true on the past season but I am working to get chapter one of part 2 done this week and it should be up sometime this week. I hope that you will enjoy it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.

Thanks

Carson34


End file.
